Linny Drabbles (Luna x Ginny)
by DoYouWannaBeAWizard
Summary: This is an ongoing collection of short drabbles/one-shots featuring the cutest girlfriends at Hogwarts: Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. You can expect a lot of adorable fluff and sweet kisses, but beyond that anything is possible! I'll upload them as they're written (sporadically). I'm always open for a linny drabble request if you head over to my tumblr, comeon-letsgoandplay.
1. The Artist and Her Canvas

Ginny loved it when Luna would paint her fingernails; she loves being her girlfriend's canvas. Even though they both knew the polish would chip off the next time she took to the skies for quidditch (which was almost daily) they always agreed it was worth it.

Luna did a different design every time, often inspired by various flowering plants or creatures Ginny had never heard of. She used beautiful polishes, truly having a knack for picking color palettes. Often the designs used pastels on a dark background color and usually involved glitter. The whole process could take two, three, four hours, considering the drying time between layers.

Luna worked diligently, very focused on the tiny details. Ginny adored the experience. It was an opportunity to slow down from a hectic day of classes and just ... watch Luna. Just watch her precious girlfriend intently paint her nails. Ginny loved to see the design come together from the beginning to end, but she loved getting to stare and take in every detail of Luna's appearance even more. Usually her head was bent to look down closely at Ginny's nails, so the view was mainly soft pale hair and the adorable tip of her nose that Ginny loved to kiss when they cuddled.

When Luna was done with a layer and needed to let the nails dry for a couple of minutes before continuing, she would lift her head and smile with those rosy cheeks at Ginny, often leaning in for a tantalizing kiss. Tantalizing because Ginny couldn't move her hands at all while her nails were wet - there was too great a chance they would wander into Luna's silky hair. So she tightly pressed her fingertips onto the surface of the little tray table between them as her heart raced. Luna leaned over all the polishes to brush their lips together, to the beat of the soft music that played all evening. Luna's hands were free to wander into Ginny's thick, smooth hair, her gentle touch igniting all the nerve endings in the redhead's scalp and down her neck from trailing fingertips. Ginny's own fingers twitched deeper against the wooden surface grounding her, heart pounding noticeably harder as the sensations sent waves of desire through her body. But soon Luna began to pull away and Ginny could only chase after her lips so far before they were gone and she was forced to pull her eyes open again and catch her breath, wishing to linger in the moment a little longer.

Luna was back in her seat, twisting the cap off of a new nail polish bottle, smiling to herself with cheeks a little rosier than normal.

So, was it worth it to so often spend hours intricately painting Ginny's nails when they'd be destroyed the next day? Or why didn't they just use a simple spell to protect the design longer? Well, for one thing, it meant that another nail painting session would be just around the corner. And they both seemed pleased enough about that...


	2. Close to Her

**Close to Her**

 _[ Educational decree no. 31 - boys and girls are not permitted to be within 8 inches of each other ]_

That night Luna was visiting Ginny in her dormitory after hours, like she usually did. Mostly it was just nice to study together on Ginny's bed with the curtains closed and candles lighting their faces while the other Gryffindor fourth year girls slept. They always cast a _muffliato_ charm so they could be free to talk and laugh when they didn't feel like doing homework anymore.

Tonight they were giggling about the newest educational decree that scumbridge put in place after lunch.

"That toad thinks she's so smart, keeping the boys and girls apart. Does she not realize half the students here aren't hetero?" Ginny mused.

Luna grinned. "Yeah, Seamus said he's excited to see the look on her face when he leads Dean into defense class tomorrow, holding hands." Luna went on, "But… when you say half the students, who do you mean? I know there's me, and Dean and Seamus, and… Harry for sure, even though he won't let himself believe it yet…"

"Well, then there's me," Ginny added, her heart suddenly beating harder. She had never told anyone, not even Luna.

"Really?" Luna asked, surprised. "You …like girls?"

Ginny felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "I … well, I think I just like who I like, I guess. I know I've liked boys before. And I've found myself liking girls before, too. But I've never liked anyone as much as I like you," she said quickly, glancing down at her hands, fiddling with a quill.

Luna's eyebrows rose higher. "Me?"

"Yeah Luna. You." Ginny looked up again, smiling, feeling a little shy. She wasn't particularly used to that feeling. It excited her, gave her butterflies. She chewed on her lip and watched her best friend's face go through several emotions. Shock. Confusion. Relief. Happiness.

As Luna's mouth formed a pleased grin, the flickering glow of the candles illuminated her beautiful light blue eyes - Ginny was gazing into them and couldn't seem to look away. They were perfect, bright, shining. How long had she been staring? And slowly, slowly leaning in closer over her lap? Ginny blinked abruptly and looked away, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear in embarrassment.

"Sorry I don't know what I - you probably don't even feel the same. I made it awk -"

Luna cut her off with a swift little kiss on the nose, withdrawing quickly to look at Ginny's reaction. The redhead was wide eyed, deer in the headlights. Her heart couldn't beat faster, not even in a nosedive play during a big quidditch match. Nothing could compare as she tried to comprehend what that feathery kiss meant. It could only mean… Her expression softened as if to ask, _Really_?

Luna's soft smile grew. That was enough to tell her answer. Their eyes met and they leaned in. As Ginny's eyes fluttered closed, she stole a glance at her best friend's approaching lips. Her brain hadn't even processed the image before she felt them brush against her own, in what could only be described as the softest, lightest, sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. Oh she could never go back to boy kisses. Oh, Luna. After just a few seconds of a kiss, they broke it but didn't move apart, didn't open their eyes. Ginny felt Luna's mouth hovering less than a centimeter away from hers as they both drew shaky breaths, foreheads touching. Ginny's hand reached up, fingertips brushing along Luna's cheek.

"Luna…" she whispered.

"Hmm?" Luna murmured, enjoying the sensations and closeness.

Ginny pulled slightly farther away to ask, "So, you're saying you like me? Tha-that's what I got."

They both grinned into another kiss.

After that, Luna still snuck into the Gryffindor common room each night - but she often seemed to forget her study materials.


	3. Ginny's Birthday

It was Ginny's 15th birthday, in the summer leading into her fifth year at Hogwarts. She wasn't really looking forward to it since Luna was away, visiting the Irish countryside with her father in search of faerie circles and wildflowers. She'd been gone for the past two weeks and Ginny was growing restless in boredom. She didn't know what to do without Luna by her side. It was only vacations like these that the two girls were ever apart for more than a couple of days at a time.

They were inseparable at Hogwarts during the school year, and in the summers since their first year they always kept each other company as they were essentially neighbors out in the countryside of Ottery St. Catchpole. This was their first summer together-together, since Ginny had asked Luna to be her girlfriend last winter (after many months of the two being flustered around each other, thinking the other couldn't possibly feel that same magnetic pull).

So this summer had been lovely – with no classwork to do or evil professors to scheme against, Ginny and Luna could actually enjoy their young romance by dancing in the sunlit wheat fields, cuddling under the stars at night, and catching frogs at the trickling stream after climbing a tree midmorning to read a book together. Ginny of course still had chores and brothers and all the regular annoyances of summer, but she could always look forward to her next moment of bliss with her beautiful Luna.

The past two weeks had been absolute hell. There was no escaping her brothers, no end to the housework, and nothing to look forward to apart from Luna's far-off return. The Lovegoods didn't plan to be back home for another week and Ginny could just die.

Yes, it was now her birthday and Ginny was awoken ever so rudely by the sound of a Fred and George invention gone wrong at 6:20 am. It sounded like a gnome from the garden was catapulted against her bedroom door. After both rolling and rubbing her eyes, the redhead slid out of bed to see what the raucous was. She had actually been pretty accurate in her guess, as she saw a battered little gnome rolling around on the floor, nearing the stairs that led down to the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't, you little nimwhit!" whisper-shouted George from around the corner of the small hallway leading to the twins' room. Ginny's brother darted forward and grabbed the gnome by its scruff just before it had the chance to tumble down the wooden stairs and wake up their mother.

"Morning, little sister," said Fred, appearing from their doorway with a wink.

"And happy birthday!" said George. The grinning buffoon held out the poor gnome to Ginny and she crossed her arms.

"I'm not about to take that poor gnome as some sort of early morning birthday present from you two."

"Oh this little guy? He's not a gift," George said.

"He's just the test subject for our new Gnome-Shooter 2000."

"Which might be your late afternoon birthday present."

"Did he wake you?" Fred smirked.

Ginny glared at the twins and took a calming breath. "My birthday's already going to suck so I'm going back to sleep for a few more hours. Don't wake me again." As she turned and closed her door behind her, she could imagine the artificial shock on the boys' faces before they snickered and went back to their own room.

She couldn't fall back asleep.

An hour and a half of staring at her ceiling later, she decided to get dressed and take her broom for a ride before breakfast. She put on her leaf green crop top and favorite overall-shorts and tiptoed out the door. As she walked toward the broom shed, she gathered her hair and looped it through the half-circle space in her faded maroon baseball cap and tugged the bill down snug on her head.

In no time at all Ginny was soaring upward, away from the Burrow, away from her cage. The rough, sturdy feel of the broom in her tight grip grounded her, made her feel alive. The wind brushed unapologetically against her exposed skin, cool as night in contrast to the heat of day that was settling in with the morning sunlight. She could feel her spirits lifting with every meter of her ascension toward the clouds.

When she felt she was high enough, she slowed her broom and leveled out, looking across the landscape, frozen in time. Everything below was green and gold, fields like patchwork. You never understand that phrase until you see a rural countryside from the view of a hawk. Looks just like a quilt with the greens and golds of late summer crops under the rising sun.

Ginny couldn't see the burrow. She knew where it was down there from doing this enough times, but it was only a small dot beneath her. A familiar small dot, just like the one not too far from it. Luna's house.

As Ginny began to daydream of Luna, she let herself drift down slowly, catching a few lazy breezes as she descended.

Luna, with her hair softer than down, so light and shimmery the moon would be jealous if the two weren't already tied together in a dance of celestial lunar magic.

Luna, with her dreamy eyes, always seeing something beyond this plane of existence, stretching wisdom deeper than any soul can imagine.

Luna, with her paints and inks staining all her clothes with the excess creativity that was simply too much for her canvas or paper to absorb.

Luna, with –

Luna?

Ginny's eyes refocused on the scene in front of her. She had glided back down to earth quite a ways and could clearly see the Lovegoods' home. There was smoke coming out of the chimney! Ginny pulled her wand out from her side pocket and transfigured her muggle watch (a gift from Harry) into a set of binoculars. Steadying herself with a stiffened arm on her broom handle, she held the binoculars to her eyes and peered into Luna's bedroom through her window. Ginny had a view of her girlfriend's desk, and there was a handmade card laying there. It read "Surprise! Happy Birthday Ginny" on the front.

Her jaw dropped.

No way! They came back early, in time for Ginny's birthday as a surprise? Ginny stuffed her wand and the binoculars down the front pocket of her overalls before speeding off home to the Burrow. She couldn't help but laugh as the biggest smile lit up her face, brighter than the August sun.

Looks like her birthday wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
